Home
Welcome to Pop'n Music World Pop'n Music was a Konami music,rhythm game that uses 9 colorful buttons (2 whites,2 yellows,2 greens,2 blues, and only one red). Partly, Pop'n Music was chosen for Bemani such as Dance Dance Revolution. The game also have cartooned-anime characters, upbeat songs and developed techies pops.It was recommended for kids of all ages to move the rhythm.Then,it was used as an arcade version in our presented time. History In 1998,Pop'n Music and Pop'n Music 2 were released for children to play in Osaka, Japan.Mostly,Mimi,Nyami,Judy,The King,and other first generational characters are playable to pick. Next, Pop'n Music Animelo,Animelo 2, Pop'n Stage, and Mickey Tunes were released in Gamboy Color and Playstation. Pop'n Stage was likely a Dance Dance Revoluiton game, and Mickey Tunes was developed by Disney Tokyo. Finally, the Animelo series contains anime songs(Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, Evagalion,etc.). In the second generation,the new Pop'n Music series have been released on PS2 that have new characters, CS characters, and new songs.On third generation, the Norma Select, Options, Challenge Mode,Chou Challenge Mode,Omake,Battle,Expert,and NET Mode were unlocked inside Pop'n Music 10-14 in 2003-2006.In 2007-present, Pop'n Music continues to 19:Tune Street(Location Test).It can face advanced songs (ex.Cutie Techno Pop,Hip Rock 5,Nadeshiko Rock, J-Next Pop, Konayuki...) and internet rankings. In Norma Select, it can use combos of options to reach the players goals.Ojama, which is meaning Jam, and Dance are likely options that can provoke or interupt the player during the song, but combined into harder normas.A MAX can grade up points when the song plays. Pop-Kun was a beat option that can also use how the beat or voice sounds.The appearance may cause the Pops to disappear during the game. Mirror can turn Pops to different directions. Pop'n Music was sent by the Wii to the U.S. to express the Americans that Pop'n Music Wii have been released on November 29,2009.You will use your Wii Remote and Nunchuck to hit the Pop when it triggers to the song. In the U.S., American and a few Japanese songs were been in the song list of the Wii. In March 2010, Utaachi had been released by Nintendo DS. Plus, Pop'n Music soundtracks were sold by Tokyo,Japan to listen. In the present, Normal Mode was deleted and renamed as Enjoy Mode. In levels, the game have 5-Button, 9-Button, Hyper, and Extreme(Extra). Also, 1 may also contained the easiest level, and 43 may be the hardest for experts. Extra Stage was unlocked by using Challenge Mode or Chou Challenge Mode to see how well the player does. How to Play The player may use his/her Pop'n Music Controller or the game system's controller. The Pops appeared downwards and the player must hit the button in a corresponding note. The "Great" may contain a good beat to listen. The "Good" is a OK note but not corresponding. The "Bad" is a missing note that have not been played so it can decrease the amount of the gauge.The "Miss" icon appeared as bad as could the character's feeling was. The Groove Gauge can see how it works. If the player pop "Great" or "Good", the gauge increases and the character improves better feelings. If the "Bad"corresponds, the gauge decreases and the character may have a hard time to feel. The "Cool" was a "Great" improvement such as "Perfect". The "Fever" was the 100% note when "Great" was changed.The "Fever" icon appeared when the character improves the best feelings he/she ever had. If the Groove Gauge goes down to blue, the player loses the game(if second try after the loss of first stage,the game will be over)and the character revealed if he/she was furious, depressed, afraid, bad-behaviored, confused, or embarrassed was called a "Lose". If the Groove Gauge was up to red, the player will move to the next stage and the character might be excited or gentle was called a "Win" or "Fever Win". An Extra Stage can make you face harder beats. The Expert Mode uses the Groove Gauge as full red.If the Groove Gauge went down when no red appeared, the player fails the course. In NET Mode, the player might face other players as computers to beat to see which pops the most buttons during the game.If "Win", the character may move on to the next stage.In Battle, 2 players will hit only a red button to do an "Ojama" or a "Dance", but even if you miss a note, Mimi or Nyami might give up the battle. The player with the most winning stages wins the game. Complementary The success was that Pop'n Music was that it was reached by Tune Street in 2010 and will be released in January 2011. Pop'n Music sells Beat'n Groovy from XBOX 360 for adaption, but it became a poor fixing game that consist it does have purple and unrelated characters. Konami opened up a Pop'n Music website in www.konami.jp, then sent in arcade versions by internet rankings. Contents *Series *Charas *Fanart Latest activity Category:Browse